


Caught in the Void

by Anonymous



Series: prompts [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Rape Kink, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompt:askier really wants that "Big Bad Witcher" experience so him and Geralt play at Geralt corrupting him. The lowly monstrous Witcher turning an innocent dandy, a proper young nobleman, into a cockhungry whore. (Perhaps they even play at the good ol' "magic witcher cock turns Absolutely Straight Jaskier gay"?) They are both way too into it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837246
Comments: 20
Kudos: 289
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Fics





	Caught in the Void

**Author's Note:**

> I love this prompt so much!! Submitted by anon on my blog [@theacheinside](http://theacheinside.tumblr.com/) !

Julian is a good boy, he's 19, and he's studying at Oxenfurt and has never been in a fight in his life, let alone had premarital sex. He's a proper nobleman, thinking only of how to better his family and daydreaming idly over holding a girls hand one day. Thinking about his first kiss when he gets married.

Sure some of the other boys his age have already gone and lost their purity, but Julian wants nothing more than to stay chaste. 

Of course, that's when he catches the eye of the Witcher, a big hulking man with arms thicker than Julian's legs and eyes of gold and what look like fangs behind his proud mouth. Julian rarely goes to the tavern, but he'd let himself be dragged along that day and well-

The void stared at him, and Julian did his best not to stare back. 

He could feel those eyes, intense as fire on him every time he stood to go to the bard. Trailing down his back, over the swell of his arse and the shape of his calves. It was enough to make his hands tremble; Julian told himself the blush was merely from the ale. That the Witcher's gaze alone wasn't making his blood turn hot in his body, pooling in all sorts of strange places.

Julian wasn't interested in sex, certainly wasn't interested in men. He'd simply never been watched so intently before, never had anyone so interested in him. It was nothing more than a new sensation, the uniqueness of it enough to make his palms sweat as he squirmed in his seat. Every so often he'd lift his gaze to the dark corner the Witcher was in and then flinch away again.

The Witcher barely reacted. Just kept on looking. 

The night went on. One after the other his friends made their way home, Essi and Priss to the flat they were sharing as they worked through their final year, Val hanging on the arms of what seemed like a married couple. Julian didn't leave with them. Found himself stuck in his seat, holding a rapidly warming pint as the room emptied around him. His nerves felt like snakes, writhing in his belly.

He downs what's left in his tankard and practically bolts out the backdoor, telling himself he just needs a piss. Needs to get whatever is inside of him out and then he can go. Go home where there are no strange Witcher's watching him. He's got his cock out and in his hand when a broad body comes to bracket his own, pushing him face forwards into a stone wall. 

"Touching yourself already-" a voice says and Julian whimpers; it has to be the Witcher behind him, "-couldn't even wait for me to follow, could you?" 

"N-No! I was, I just needed to- let me go you brute-" Julian wants to shout, but his voice comes out thin and high and reedy. He tries to twist away from the Witcher, but the man takes both his wrists in one monstrous grip and pins them above his head. They hold him easily, the Witcher is impossibly - inhumanly - strong, and the most exercise Julian does is fencing once a week when he has time between classes. 

"What a rude tongue you have on you, boy. Especially when you enticed me out here, smelling so good." The man licks a stripe across the back of Julian's neck, and he screws his eyes shut and tells himself it doesn't feel good. It can't feel good!

"I did nothing of the sort, I would never," Julian insists, not sure who he's trying to convince. The Witcher snorts and runs his free hand down Julian's body before cupping his cock and dear Melitele-

Julian finds he's already half hard. A strangled sound wells up in his throat.

"A liar too, it seems. You've been burning up inside all evening, boy, don't try to deny it. You do this to every man you see, try and get their hands on you?"

He shakes his head violently at the thought and strains against the man holding him down, feels tears bubble up when Geralt - fuck, Jaskier shakes his head and reminds himself to stay in character - bites the back of his neck harshly. 

"No! No, I've never-! You have to believe me, don't do this-" His voice is cracking like it had when he was fourteen and going through his growing period. He tries to squeeze his legs together, but the Witcher's hand is in the way. From behind, his knee joins it between Julian's legs, forces him up onto his tiptoes and keeps his thighs spread. The pressure on his cock leaves for a moment but only to tug his breeches down to his ankles.

He's utterly helpless and trapped. 

"Never? Little virgin boy thirsting after the big bad Witcher?" He asks and grinds his knee up until its pressed tight against Julian's balls, squeezing them against his cock. Julian is already hard. Harder than he's ever been. He lets out a sob.

"Witcher, please, you don't have to do this-" 

"Oh, but I want to, and you want it too, don't you?" He asks and swipes his thumb over the sensitive head of Julian's cock. Julian jerks against his body and tries to shake his head as the man leans in close enough to graze dangerously sharp teeth across the shell of Julian's ear. "And, its Geralt, boy. Just so you know what to say when you're screaming for more, Julian."

The Witcher knows his name. _ Geralt _ knows his name. More tears leak down his cheeks; Geralt wraps a hand around his cock and begins to stroke it. His pace is slow, almost leisurely, Julian can't stop his hips bucking forwards. He's too sensitive, it's altogether too much. Geralt laughs at the stuttered movements and kisses down his neck, what skin he can reach that isn't blocked by Julian's silken doublet.

"Sensitive, Julian? Does it feel nice, having a man stroking your virgin prick? Did you want to save this for your wife-to-be? She'd never make you feel so good." Geralt tells him, Julian hiccups and hides his face in his own shoulder, finds himself moaning despite it all. It does feel good, and all and he hates himself for wanting more.

"S-stop, please-" He whispers, but even to his own ears, it's a pathetic plea. Geralt brushes his nose through his hair and makes a cooing sound, one usually reserved for coaxing frightened animals. It's not entirely out of place. 

"You don't want me to stop, Julian. You want me to make you feel good. Look at how you're fucking into my hand, that's it. Boy like you would be wasted on a girl, don't worry, I'll make you see stars." Geralt promises and drops his knee so he can grind his own hips forwards. Julian can feel how his eyes go wide as something huge and hard nestles between his ass cheeks. 

He's frozen, his brain flicks between fighting or trying to run away, but he can't get himself to move. Geralt grinds against him again, and he whimpers, feels wet fluid drip out from his cock and over Geralt's fingers. It makes the Witcher smirk, Julian can feel it against the back of his head.

"You like that? Mm, it's all for you, Julian. Such a cock whore already and I've barely even touched you." Geralt says, and Julian twists in humiliation and bone-deep arousal that he can't control. He didn't know he could get this hard.

_ Melitele,  _ Jaskier thinks in that tiny part of his head not utterly occupied by the scene _ , they'll definitely have to do this again. _

Geralt rubs his thumb over the very tip of Julian's cock, and he whines as more hot precum drips out of him. It comes in a wet gush that soaks Geralt's fingertips, and he squeezes around Julian's wrists in appreciation. Then he pushes Julian's hands forwards until they're flat against the wall and growls for him to "stay still." 

He does as told. The hand around his cock trails back to his hole gets it wet with his own fluids. Just the press of Geralt's thumb against his entrance - not even pushing inside - makes him moan. A wet sound that bubbles up from inside his throat and Geralt groans in response.

"That's it, Julian. You don't need a girl in your life, 'specially when they could never make you feel this good-" he rubs insistently at Julian's hole, and he can only twist and push his hips forward into the hand around his cock, "-need a  _ man _ to make you feel good, boy." 

He's seeing stars behind his eyes. Little flashes of light as he's rocked back and forth between Geralt's hands, bouncing up onto his toes as he lets out hiccuping little mewls of pleasure. Geralt is growling (in a rather familiar way), the sound reverberating through Julian's body; his tongue laves wet marks across the back of Julian's neck.

"I-I can't-! I'm, oh, Geralt, please!" He finds himself yelling as the pleasure peaks and then tears out of him, his first orgasm ripping through his body. Thick cum pulses out over Geralt's hand, Julian has to bite on his lip to keep from screaming like he's being murdered. Geralt keeps touching him, teases him until he's limp as a ragdoll between Geralt and the wall. 

When he brings his dirty hand up to Julian's lip, he licks it clean obediently. 

"Good boy." Geralt growls and moves so he can rub his cock across Julian's ass again.

"Ready to admit what you are, cock slut? Want to come and find out what else you've been missing?" Julian whimpers, nods his head even as more tears leak down his face. Geralt bites at his ear. "Say it."

"I'm a c-cock slut! P-please take me to bed and fuck me-" The words spill out of him before he can stop himself. Geralt smirks and hikes him up over his shoulder, pants still hanging off his ankles. His face dangling down by Geralt's crotch he can plainly see the impressive bulge in those tight leather pants and finds himself licking his lips.

_ Yes _ , Jaskier thinks, _ they'll definitely be doing this again _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I didn't get to any actual fucking but this was so long already and I thought this was a good place to end it! I wasn't sure how CNC to take this so sorry if it's a bit meaner than you wanted! I hope you like it anyway because I sure had a lot of fun writing it! Lmk if you want a second part, I'm sure I'll be happy to oblige ;3
> 
> Talk to me on my tumblr [@theacheinside](http://theacheinside.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Be sure to comment and kudos too if you enjoy!


End file.
